If They Met Before
by BallerinasAreBabyNinjas
Summary: What would happen if Kenshin, Karou, and Misao remembered a past that had been briefly forgotten but remembered in a time of battle? Basically, a rewrite of the whole series. Look for ITMB II, III, and Never Imagined I'll update that soon. KK
1. Just the Begining

Konichi wa!!!!!!!!!!! This is my first fanfic _**EVER**_I'm so excited! YEAH!!! This fanfic is one I thought of a LONG time ago but didn't know where to put it!!!!!!! Basically, Karou and Kenshin were friends long before the phony Battosai in Tokyo!!! Okay, here we go!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Disclaimer: I begged, I tried, but Watsuki wouldn't pass RK to me…(sad face)

* * *

If They Met Before

Just the Begining

This is a story that started before most even knew about it…during the Meiji Revolution in Kyoto…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"You're never gonna catch us!!!" a little girl by the name of Narasaki said. Battosai, the greatest assassin of the Meiji Revolution, seemed to disagree when out of nowhere he scooped up Narasaki and her little sister Misao and ran as fast as a human could around the yard with them. It wasn't realized they were falling until they actually hit the ground. "Let's do it again!" Misao said, running around Battosai. Smiling, Battosai shook his head no but promised he would be back tomorrow. After tucking the girls in with help from their parents, Battosai left for the night.

"We had allot of fun with Sai today, huh Nari?" Misao whispered. "Yeah, she replied. "We did."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

It was almost noon and Battosai still hadn't showed yet. Karou immediately went out to go look for him. When she didn't find him she began to ask for directions "The house at the end of the street," a man replied from the shadows. "Be careful, Narasaki. Don't go there unless you must. And don't forget about your training with Hiko today." "Okay, Aoshi" Narasaki replied and skipped off. He watched her then disappeared back into the shadows.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Hello? Anybody home?" Narasaki called. A woman with brown eyes and hair in a ponytail greeted her and asked her if she was looking for someone. "Battosai said he would come to play with us today. Is he here?" "Oh, he had an um… errand to run but he should be back soon. The woman answered "I'm… well, that doesn't matter. Why don't we talk why we wait."

Thirty minutes later, after a lot of talking and getting to know each other, a messenger came to let the woman know where Battosai was. "Battosai is at your house Nari-chan, but before you go there is one thing you must do," she said. As Narasaki leaned closer the woman said,"Don't tell Battosai or anyone else you came here. Never come back either. It's just too dangerous to take risks." After Narasaki promised secrecy she left wondering about the woman. "It's too bad I never asked her name," Narasaki thought to herself as she walked away.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

When she returned home she was questioned about where she was by her parents, her sister, and Battosai. Narasaki simply replied "out" and walked inside.

Battosai's gaze followed after her, but he soon continued to play with Misao.

* * *

What did you think? First chapter is complete!!!!!!!!!! Now, review, review, **REVIEW**!!!!!!!!!! I'm begging really!!!!! Now the hiktori fades into the shadows... 


	2. A Side Never Seen

Konnichi wa!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm back again with the second chapter!!!!!!!!! I'll try to make it longer this time cuz the last one was REALLY short!!!!!!!!_**AND**_ I've included the age of Narasaki!!!!!!!!!!Thanks for all the people who reviewed the first chapter;

gabyhyatt,BlondieBubbles, and Rebeckah

Disclaimer: I told you, "I begged, I cried, but Watsuki-san wouldn't let me have it!!!!!!!!!

* * *

If They Met Before

A Side Never Seen 

A figure quietly slipped into Nari's room "What Sai?" she asked, a little annoyed he had dropped by. "Nari-chan, is there something you would like to talk ab- ORO!" Narasaki had become completely annoyed with him and threw her whole futon straight at his head. "Look Battosai," she yelled "I don't need you interrogating me like I'm some type of criminal, okay?!"

" Nari-chan I'm just trying to help…"he said quietly. Sighing, Nari walked to her friend and patted him on the shoulder. "Look Sai," she started. " How would you feel if I asked you what you were doing on all the days you said you 'had business to attend to instead of playing with me and Misao?"

Instead of answering the question, Battosai chuckled and said, "You're pretty smart for a six-year-old."Narasaki laughed "You wouldn't imagine how many times I've gotten that one. Let's go outside now,"she said "My room's gotten pretty boring after two whole hours of doing nothing. Come on, Sai"

Narasaki began to run outside but there was an ear piercing scream. She stared out her window as if she was frozen then ran into Battosai"s arms crying. "Someone just slashed my mom with a sword, Sai. I'm so scared! Go get Misao from out there, please!"she practically yelled at him

In a second he was gone then back with Misao in arms. "Stay here and hide until I get back" Battosai growled, his amber eyes flashing. He slowly walked outside and for the next five minutes the only thing they could here for the next five minutes was screaming.Then he ran back in with their dad. Narasaki couldn't bear the sight in front of her. Her mother was in her dad's arms chest slashed and barely breathing. "I'm going to help get you out of here" Battosai said breathing hard " I may not ever see any of you again but... I'll always remember you. Suddenly a sword shot through the door and Battosai motioned for them to follow him.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

They arrived at Battosai house and Narasaki and her family looked around while Battosai searched for anyone who could have followed them. Out of nowhere a kunai hit a pole right by Kenshin's head. On it were a couple of things; one his wife is gone, two meet at the hidden shrine in the Midnight Forest at midnight if he ever wanted her back, and three it was personally signed by the Shinsengumi

"Damn it!" Battosai swore as he crumbled the note. "Sai," Narasaki said, "I know this road behind the fence leads out of the city. We can take it and get out of here while you go do what you do best."After patting his arm, she signaled for her family to follow her as she walked over to his fence and moved back two planksof wood.

As she was about to walk out, Battosai stopped her"Narasaki-chan!" he cried. She turned around and looked at him curiously. "Thank you for everything," he said, smiling warmly. She was about to reply but her mom began to spout blood from her mouth and chest wound "Mom, no you can't leave us!" she cried. She ran to her mother's side repeated those same words but it was too late. Her mother had died. Battosai looked on hiding his eyes beneath his crimson hair.

"Sai,"she whispered,"please bury her here in Kyoto.Please." Battosai nodded and carried her inside.After he returned he said, "Take the road and go as far away from here as you can. I hope I can see you again some day but...I doubt that will happen. Good-bye Nari-chan. You, too Misao-chan and Koshijiro-san." Then he disapeared into the shadows.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Further on the road, Narasaki stopped and said,"Guys we're surrounded" The others stared at her in disbelief as Battosai's enemies surrounded them. Narasaki smiled and said,"Hiko's Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu is actually paying off." As their enemies began to charge and Narasaki took a fighting stance, the Shimaki's realized they were seperated; Misao was lost in the crowd of Shinsengumi! Narasaki and her dad were forced to leave Misao behind and escaped the wrath of the weak Shinsengumi.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Misao was scared! She couldn't find her sister or her dad! Suddenly, she felt herself being moved and her vision became a blur. A few seconds later, she stopped in front of a local inn called the Aoiya. She looked up and saw Aoshi's arms around her. "This should be a safe place for a little while," he said quietly. " I'll be back. I've got to go make sure we weren't followed."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"What are we going to do now? Misao is still in Kyoto, Mom's dead, and now we're in the middle of nowhere,"Narasaki said. Her father calmly replied," We're headed for Tokyo. Misao...probably didn't make it out of there at all. I'm sorry but we have to forget about her. Come on." Her father walked away and sadly Narasaki followed him.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

So now they started their new lives;Misao in Kyoto and in Tokyo, Naraski Shimaki. After all, who else could she be?

* * *

So that's it! Iprobably should tell you who Narasaki is but that would spoil the fun. Not your fun. MY fun. Myuhahahahaha!!!!!!!!! (CRAZY LADY) I know it's pretty strange but I am pretty strange so it fits!!! (cricket, cricket) Anyway, now...you ...**REVIEW** (applause) Remember tell me what was hot, and what was **N-O-T...** **_NOT! _**Seriously I really need to know what you think so I can make my story better. By the way, in the end of the third Rurouni Kenshin book, it says Karou's father's is Koshijiro. Now the hiktori fades ito the shadows... 


	3. Back from Darkness

Konichi wa!!! I'm back again!!! Sorry it took so long to update!!!Narasaki is Karou!!! I've always imagined Karou and Kenshin being friends before they met in Tokyo Oh yeah, I should tell you that I'll either be skipping around in the story a couple of times or making very short chapters about the other parts. (hee hee ) Well, I don't want to but I've only remade certain parts!!! Okay! Let's get started!!! (this part is when Kenshin brings Megumi to the dojo) Before we get started, I'd like to say thanks to all th people that reviewed;

Sakura Karou-Chan and Rebeckah

Disclaimer: RK ain't mine. Do you think I'm a **GUY!?!** ...Don't answer that...

* * *

If They Met Before

Back from Darkness

"Megumi-dono,you will love it there,"Kenshin said, very lively. "The owner is very kind and is... usually in a good mood. Here we are!" Kenshin opened the door and saw Karou sitting on the steps. Karou seemed frozen staring at Megumi. "Karou-dono, are you alright?" Kenshin asked. "You've met Megumi," Karou said, her hair covering with her eyes."One thing; keep her out of my sight and we won't have a problem, okay?" Karou began to walk inside with Sanosuke, Kenshin, and Yahiko watching VERY confused.

"Always HAVE to have it your way don't you Karou,"Megumi said laughing."Or should I say Nar..." "Look Megumi," Karou yelled "You don't know what it's like to be me! Besides, the last time my family listened to you, it cost my father his life. So don't tell me how I should act." Karou turned on her heel and headed for her house. "If anyone needs me...,"Karou said "We'll, just don't need me." Megumi looked on with a hurt look on her face, but only for a second.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Karou-dono, are you alright?" Kenshin said as he knocked on her door. When there was no answer, Kenshin began to get worried and knocked even harder. Finally, he heard a low grumble and Karou answered the door. The strange thing was she was sweaty and still in her training clothes, as if she had just stopped training."This one didn't know that you would be mad that Megumi-dono was brought here. But there is still one question. Why are you so mad at her?"

Karou stared at Kenshin for just a moment, then turned on her heel into her room. Sighing, Kenshin walked away as well. Then out of nowhere Kenshin heard Karou say,"My father,he was killed by the one known as Hiktori Battosai, master of Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu." Kenshin froze in his tracks and Karou continued,"Megumi was a friend of my family and when my father needed more money to support ourselves, Megumi suggested that he go to war. I was against it from the begining but of course my father listened to Megumi, seeing how she was eighteen at the time and I was only fifteen."

Karou paused to look at Kenshin, who had turned around to listen, then went on. "He went and came back so often that the more he came back, the less worried I became. Then one day he heard he was fighting Hiktori Battosai. He sent me a letter through an army messenger the moment he found out." Karou stopped and took a worn yellow piece of paper out of one her drawers. She then continued her story. "This is the letter he sent. It says 'Karou, I know this may come hard to you but this will be the last time you will ever hear from me. Tomorrrow, in battle, I will fight Hiktori Battosai in battle, but you must not hate him for anything cosidering how he has helped you. Signed-'" Karou's breath caught and she turned her head so Kenshin wouldn't see the tears rolling down her face.

She suddenly felt arms around her, keeping her in a tight embrace. Karou turned her head back to find Kenshin giving her a tight hug. "Kenshin wha-,"she mumbled. "This one is very sorry."Kenshin whispered, tears rolling down his face as well."Very sorry."

* * *

So what did you think? I forgot to put something here so here it is!!!!! Anyway all I really want is reviews!!!!!!!!! So please every time you visit just review. I'm begging as fast as I can type (which by the way isn't very fast. That's why I just updated. Sorry about that!!!!!!) Anyway if you review my stories, I'll review yours. Now the hiktori fades into the shadows...


	4. Second Arrival

Konichi wa!!! I'm back again with chapter four! Sorry, it took so long but an eighth grader can only do so much in seventeen minutes of homeroom!!!!!!!!!! ( don't mind me I'm a little crazy) Okey...um...I know it was silly to have Kenshin show feelings for Karou so early but hey, it's my fanfiction, right? Anyway, in this chapter, Megumi decides to go back to Kanryu but she doesn't know that there are **four** people looking for her, not three as the manga book and anime say. Who is this mysterious fourth person? The person is... well, you'll have to read to find out!!!!!!! ;-p Sayonara!!!!!!!!! This chapter will be loooooooooooonger that the rest. Oh, yeah, thanks for those good people who reviewed;

Sakura Karou-Chan and BlondieBubbles

Disclaimer:_ Again; I'm not a **GUY!!!** RK is Watsuki-san's :-(_

**_

* * *

_**

If They Met Before

Second Arrival

Kenshin and Karou are sitting on the porch together watching the sun set(Romantic, huh, huh? Isn't it?) "Karou-dono, what happened with Ji-ne will never happen again. This one will always protect you. Always. "Karou stared at Kenshin, feeling very touched. She then realized what he had just said and turned a dark shade of pink while looking at the floor. Kenshin laughed and was about to continue when they suddenly heard a loud noise from the front gate. Suddenly Sano, Megumi, and Yahiko were outside to see what was happening.

"Karou-dono take Megumi-dono and go inside," Kenshin said calmly. Karou followed his directions in a hurry as if fire was on her feet. Kenshin began to unsheath his sword but Sano stepped forward. "Sorry, Kenshin. This one's mine." Kenshin nodded and let Sano fight Hytoko (fire man). Although he was burned badly, Sano won his fight.

Just when everyone thought it was over, Beshimi a ninja that specialized in poison darts, aimed his Jimweed poison at Megumi. No one could stop what they all thought was inevitable. Suddenly they heard the clash of metal against steel and Kenshin froze completely. Standing in front of Megumi with her sword unsheathed was Narasaki, the girl he thought he would never see again. "Long time, no see Battosai," she said, sheathing her sword. Kenshin still couldn't move, staring at the girl he thought was dead. "I came to visit Karou and I find someone trying to kill my **COUSIN**!" she said as she chopped down a tree that should have hit Beshimi square in the face. Where Beshimi should have been was just his coat.

"Battosai, where's the kid!?!"Narasaki said out of nowhere. Kenshin snapped out of his trance and looked around wildly to see that Yahiko was now in the hands of a ninja with a mask hiding his face. "If you boke (fools) had looked around for a minute the boy might have lived a little while longer." the ninja said as he flung Yahiko to the ground. Luckily for the young samurai, Kenshin caught Yahiko before he hit the ground and gently laid the boy on the floor."You **WILL** pay for hurting Yahiko," he said, his eyes shadowing his hair. When Kenshin stood up as Hiktori Battosai not the peaceful rurouni that almost everyone knew him as, Narasaki rushed to stand in front of him with her sword drawn as if she was about to fight him if he didn't back down. "They're not worth it. Right now we need to concentrate on getting Yahiko back to good health,"

Kenshin reluctuntly sheathed his sword but first said, "When we meet again, you'll regret touching him." Narasaki turned Kenshin around with her hand on his shoulder and lead him to where Yahiko was.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

A day later everyone was laying around the house not knowing what to do. Dr. Gensai said that Yahiko should be able to move around that day and Narasaki had left soon after the doctor had arrived. Kenshin and Karou were again sitting on the porch but the situation was not as romantic.

"How did you meet Narisaki-dono, Karou-dono?" Kenshin asked, his violet eyes full of questions that he really wanted answered. "Well," Karou began,"she helped me out sort of the same way you did. I had come from the market and some thugs tried to steal my purse. She fought them off and we became friends. But she has stayed away ever since you came. Why?" Karou ended, this time her eyes were the ones with unanswered questions.

Kenshin looked at her for just a moment, then let his hair shadow his eyes. "We were friends when I was Battosai," he said quietly. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked. I'll go-" Karou's word were cut short by Kenshin once again pulling her into a tight hug.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Megumi decided she could't put these people in anymore danger."They're just too nice," she thought, "even if one of them **IS** Karou-chan." She left a note saying she had went to look for her family in Ainu and headed for Kanryu's mansion.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"This letter's a load of bullshit!!!" Kenshin yelled, his eyes turning from dark violet to a light amber. "How can she go home when there's no one to go home to... I'm going after her," he finished. "Don't forget me," Yahiko said. Sano also agreed to go because he said he really needed a fight. "Good luck," Karou called from the gates of the dojo as they left. "Now to get down to business," she said as she rushed inside.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

After a couple fo fights, Kenshin and Yahiko had come to Shinimori Aoshi himself. Kenshin set Yahiko down and Aoshi attacked him right off the bat. But just as the battle became heated, Kanryu appeared with a machine gun and fired a shot right at Aoshi's legs. Once again, Kenshin was shocked to see Narasaki standing in front of Aoshi, protecting him from the bullet. The bullet grazed the side of her leg but still took off some skin. Aoshi stared at her with a confused expression on his face. Narasaki chuckled and said as she fell,"If I had stood there and let you get shot, Misao-chan would have never forgiven me. That is, if I ever find her."

Narasaki silently stood up and Aoshi picked her up and carried her with him so that they both dodged Kanryu's next attack. Kenshin became angered at what Kanryu had done and landed a finishing blow on him just as Sano and the rest of the Oniwabanshu had opened the doors to the great ballroom. Kenshin quickly ran over to where Aoshi had set Narasaki down and asked her if she was alright. She smiled and replied, "Never better, Sai. I sure am glad I kept alcohol and bandages with me or else I might be dying right now." she finished giggling. Kenshin shook his head and laughed. He then looked up and thanked Aoshi for saving her. "I've known her since she was six, why shouldn't I have saved her," Aoshi said coldly.

"ORO!?!" Kenshin said "If you've known her since she was six and this one has as well then- Not so fast Nari-chan," Kenshin said when he saw she was trying to crawl away. "How come you never told this one you knew Aoshi-san?" "Well," Nari said, poking her fingers together like it was the most interesting thing in the world. "I knew you guys were enemies way back then so I thought it would be for the best." Aoshi smirked and said,"That was a very good idea. Let's go men." Aoshi turned around and walked away with the Oniwabanshu on his heels. "Wait," Nari said as all eyes turned to her. "Since I'm a member of the Oniwabanshu, you have to atleast tell me where Megumi is."

The eyes shifted from Narasaki to Aoshi as the ice man made his reply "Upstairs, third door on your left. Narasaki smirked, obviously very pleased with his reply. "Let's go everyone!" she said as she ran for the stairs. "The next time I see you Battosai I won't hesitate to fight you," Aoshi said. Narasaki whipped around with an insult ready to fire but Aoshi was gone.

She then continued to run up the stairs to find Megumi. "Kenshin, should she really be running up the stairs with that kind of injury?" Yahiko asked. The Kenshin-gumi then ran after Narasaki and in no time at all she was riding on Kenshin's back. "You know, this was all right when I was little but I'm seventeen now Sai, come on!!!!!!!" Narasaki yelled, blushing furiously. Kenshin only laughed and continued down the hallway, earning a knock in the head from Narasaki.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

As soon as they reached Megumi's room, Narasaki jumped off Kenshin's back, picked her up and jumped out the open window. Off a two story building. The Kenshin-gumi ran to the window as Nari yelled,"I'll get her back to the dojo." As she ran into the distance, they heard the police and knew it was time to leave.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

When the three men got home, Karou greeted them with a smirk and said, "Heard Nari-san left you guys behind." "Don't rub it in Jou-chan,"Sano said as the three fighters raced for the bath house. Karou smiled and went back to cooking.

* * *

So that's chapter four!!!!!!! Sorry it took so long!!!! Hope I get a lot of good reviews for this one!!!!!!! Now the hikotri fades into the shadows...


	5. Author Alert

Author Update

Author Alert

Hey guys! I know it's been awhile since I've updated… I've had dance classes and... well, school but it's taken up a lot of time so yeah… Anyway if you still want me to update this story leave… hhhhmmmm how about 7 reviews… yeah that seems fair!! Please review if you loved this story!! I liked this story so please show it if you loved it!! ;-)

- Kura Uchiha-san


End file.
